


Chat Rooms

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel asks Wesley to help him use the computer, to check some chat rooms. Humor and OOC-ness. Set after "Supersymmetry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

**Disclaimer:** No, no and no! I don't own any of Angel's characters, Joss Whedon does. Maybe if I-- switched off and went into a daydream.

**Summary:** Angel asks Wesley to help him use the computer, to check some chat rooms. Humor and OOC-ness.

**Author's Notes:** Hello there, guys! This is my first fic ever for Angel and the co., so try to be nice, please? Any effort is highly appreciated! This idea struck me while watching 'Supersymmetry', hope you'll like it! The characters might get a bit OOC, so be warned. And I'm breaking the barriers between Wesley and Angel, I'm sure you'll notice. Well, that's about it, ENJOY!

oo00O00oo

**PROLOGUE**

"Umm, Wesley?" 

Wesley blinked as he was interrupted from his reading. He closed the book carefully and slowly straightened up in his chair, his mouth set into a frown. He knew what that tone meant, the man needed a big favor and when he said big, he meant big with troubles to follow. 

"Yes, Angel." He turned around in his seat and faced the vampire, his mind working full-speed as it tried to figure out what his friend needed from him this time. 

Angel was leaning against the doorframe, trying his best to stand in a casual manner. Failing, he stood up and crossed his arms against his chest and shifted his weight on his feet. "Umm, how are you doing?" 

"Fine, thank you very much." He said slowly, fixing Angel with a questioning stare. 

Angel squirmed under the scrutiny, "Aah, well. Glad to hear that, it's go-" 

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and forefinger, feeling his head start to pound. Angel's attempt of casuality always did that to him. Irritated, he cut the vampire off, "Just get to the point." 

"I need your help." Said Angel at once. 

"Tell me something I do not know already." He placed the book he was reading away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to read more of it now, and relaxed in his chair. He gave Angel his full attention. 

"Well, umm," the young-looking vampire tried to smile but stopped when he saw Wesley roll his eyes heavenwards. "I wouldn't have bothered you, but Gunn's not here and neither is Fred. And I need to use the computer." 

Wesley raised his eyebrow, his interset flaring. For now, it did not seem that Angel was going to ask him one of those favors which ends up with a disaster. He hoped it would stay that way. "And, may I inquire, what for?" 

Angel dropped his head to avoid Wesley's eyes and jammed his hands in his pockets. Hitting the ground with the tip of his shoe, he mumbled something. When he heard no response, he lifted his head to find Wesley still looking at him questioningly. Clearing his throat, he repeated a little louder. "I want to check some chat rooms and forums." 

Wesley's other eyebrow shot up.

oo00O00oo


	2. I'm On The Top!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! And so let you know, most of the chapters will be merely drabbles and UNbeta'ed.

**Disclaimer:** Ahem, umm... can I help you? Do you want something? Well, except THAT! I dun want to be rude, so I'll admit that I dun own them. Now, shoo. Outta my sight!

**Summary:** Angel and Wesley's adventures with the computer. Humor and OOC-ness.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second chapter! And so let you know, most of the chapters will be merely drabbles and UNbeta'ed.

oo00O00oo

**Chapter One: I'm On The Top!**

Wesley tried to make himself comfortable on his seat, shifting his weight every now and then but it was impossible considering the fact that Angel was hovering over him like if he was possessed or something. The ex-Watcher glanced over his shoulder only to meet Angel's eyes. 

He cleared his throat, "You can take a seat, if you'd like." He suggested. 

Angel smiled, "No, I'm okay." He started to pace nervously, and getting on Wesley's nerves in process. 

"Really Angel, grab a seat!" 

Angel blinked at him, wondering why Wesley was obsessed with making him sit down. "Rather stand." He replied, his legs still working of their own accord, making him walk in tight circles behind Wesley's chair. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had faced all kinds on demons, had gone to Hell, for christ's sake and right now he finds himself with fraying nerves over some chat room where people talked about him? He was better than that, wasn't he? He was Angel, helper of the help-- 

"Angel." Growled Wesley, his left hand balled into a tight fist under the desk. "I insist." 

The vampire wasted no time, in a moment he had grabbed a seat, positioned it as closely as he could to the monitor and sat down on it. He started to squirm, but stopped when Wesley glared at him. After a few moments, he started to tap his leg. 

Wesley gritted his teeth, what the heck was wrong with the guy? It was not like they were going to face some demon with their hand tied behind their back, it was only a chat room for christ's sake. He felt Angel's knee hit his chair everytime it went up, he tried to ignore it, wait for the big guy to cool down but in the end he just sent him a glare and the leg went still. Angel glanced at Wesley before returning his eyes to look at the screen which said "Microsoft Windows XP.. to begin, click your username." He read the usernames, one after another. 

Cordelia, there was a picture of a shopping bag near her name. 

Fred. Near hers, there was a photo of LA. Figures, she had missed this city while she was in Pylea. 

Gunn. A picture of his beloved truck. 

Lorne. He should've known... a music note. 

Wesley. Books. 

He pouted and turned to look at Wesley, "What about me?" 

Wesley -who was in the process of clicking on his username- blinked at Angel, "What about you?" 

"Why don't I have username? Lorne gets to get a username, and he doesn't even use it!" 

"He does, downloads some music." 

"He does?" Angel asked, surprised, "And I don't know about that?" 

"You probably don't know what day it is." Wesley murmurred. 

"Hey, I've heard that." 

Silence. 

"I want one." 

"Angel, this isn't the time for it, and besides, you don't even use the computer." 

"I want one, I'm the boss and I say I want one. Don't roll you eyes at me, Wesley. I want one." 

Wesley sighed in frustration, "Fine! What's the matter with you anyway? Low on blood? You're acting like a baby." 

"Am not!" 

"Are t--" He sighed, he was NOT getting into such a childish fight with the vampire. He clicked on his username and selected Control Panel, from there he clicked on User Accounts. 

Choosing Create a new account command, he asked, "What do you want to name it? Mr. Broody?" 

A glare was his reward, "I want it to be Angel." 

No comment. 

Wesley smirked, marking the Limited account and pressed the Create Account button. 

"Give me some credit, I'm not THAT stupid!" 

He changed it into Computer administrator. And after a quick work on changing the account's picture, he logged off and they were back to the usernames screen. 

"Yes!" Exclaimed Angel, "I'm on the top!" 

Wesley sighed... 

"Hey! What's Cordelia's lobster doing beside my username?!" 

...it was going to be a long night. 

 

oo00O00oo

Next: Your Bad!


End file.
